1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding table for a wheelchair. In particular, the present invention relates to a folding table mounted to an arm of a wheelchair to provide convenient use.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 5 of the drawings illustrates a conventional folding table for a wheelchair 1′. The folding table includes a board or plate 2′ pivotally attached to each arm 11′ of the wheelchair 1′. In use, the plates 2′ are pivoted to a horizontal position and together form a table. Nevertheless, the distance between the table and the user cannot be adjusted. Further, as illustrated in FIG. 6, the distance from a pivotal pin A, A′ of each plate 2′ to an inner lower corner C, C′ of the plate 2′ is larger than that from the pivotal pin A, A′ to the inner side B, B′ of the plate 2′. In order to prevent the plates 2′ from interfering with each other and thus failing to form a table, the sum of the distance from the pivotal pin A to the inner side B of one of the plates 2′ and the distance from the pivotal pin A′ to the inner side B′ of the other plate 2′ must be smaller than the sum from the pivotal pin A to the inner lower corner C of one of the plates 2′ and the distance from the pivotal pin A′ to the inner lower corner C′ of the other plate 2′. As a result, the resultant table has a gap G between the plates 2′, incurring inconvenience. Further, the inner side B, B′ of each plate 2′ is not supported and thus may move downward when loaded with a heavy object or the user places his or her elbow on the plate 2′, which also causes inconvenience.